Table Partners
by rachelcolleen1000
Summary: Katniss and Peeta have been table partners for twelve years. Now, they've been offered the opportunity to go to Panem's Academy for the Arts in District 7. Peeta immediately accepts and, after a few days of persuasion, convinces Katniss to come along. They're all alone in a brand new place and soon, they develop brand new feelings for each other. OOC/AU. Mature scenes later on.
1. Chapter 1

"Do you have your lunch?" I ask.

"For the fifteenth time, yes," Prim responds.

"Do you have all your books?"

"For God's sake, Katniss, yes," Prim replies.

"Did you do all your homework?"

"Leave me alone, Katniss," Prim laughs. I smirk at her but make sure she's in her seat in her classroom before I head to my side of the school. I'm very protective of my sister – I always have been.

My age group, the 17s, start in Science and History with Mr. Abernathy before heading to Math and English with Miss Trinket. After, we have lunch and then head to Art and Music with Cinna (the only teacher in the school that let's us call him by his first name) and, finally, we have Physical Education with Mr. Crane. My favorite class, obviously, is music. It's the one subject that I'm actually good at.

"Get in your seats please!" Mr. Abernathy shouts. I take my assigned seat next to Peeta Mellark. I sit next to Peeta in almost every single one of my classes. Each classroom is set up the same way – tables, two to a table – and since it's all the same kids in class, we generally have the same seating chart for each class. We've been sitting next to each other for twelve years.

"Did you do the homework?" Peeta asks.

I scoffed. "Some."

He laughs. "Do you want my answers?"

I shake my head.

"C'mon, Katniss," Peeta says. "Take them. You're going to fail again."

I sigh and take his answers. We have the same conversation every day. Once I'm finished copying his answers, Mr. Abernathy comes around and checks it. After, he tells us to work with our table partner on about fifty problems in the back of the book.

"Do you understand?" I ask.

"Not in the least, you?"

I shake my head. "I don't think anyone does." I look around at my classmates. Most are just talking with their table partners. See, we got to choose our table partners twelve years ago. I just sat by myself, but at the last second, Peeta Mellark stood from his table with Erik Waters and moved to sit with me. I never knew why and I'd never asked.

"Do you want to try and figure it out?" he asks.

"Not really," I say. "Do you?"

"Absolutely not." He closes the book and leans back in his chair. "Did you finish the art project?"

I immediately blush. Our most recent project was a portrait of our table partner. So, of course, that was Peeta. "Yes," I say quietly. "And it's horrible."

"I highly doubt that," he says.

"You know how badly I draw," I counter.

He laughs. "Can I see it?"

"Not until Art."

"You can't see mine until Art then, either," Peeta replies.

Peeta's always been the best artist in the 17s. He decorates the cakes at the bakery that his family owns. He draws during lectures in school. He's given me countless paintings and drawings. I always try to give them back, but he insists. I have them in a box underneath my bed. I don't know why I've kept them.

At the end of the hour, Mr. Abernathy checks our History homework and assigns us reading and worksheets to do for the remainder of the period. Peeta and I actually work this hour.

We transition to Math and English. Miss Trinket is probably my least favorite teacher. She came from the Capitol – most teachers do. Mr. Abernathy didn't, though – he's from right here in District 12. She, like Mr. Abernathy, gives us practice problems to do.

Halfway through the period, Peeta groans. I look over to him, surprised.

"I hate math," he says. "It's official."

"I do too," I say.

During the English portion of the period, Peeta and I continued working on our book project. It wasn't difficult work – Peeta was great with words and always had been. Luckily, the period went by quickly.

We went to lunch where I sat with Madge Undersee, the mayor's daughter. I always sit with her – we're both rejects. Lunch is only a half an hour, and we don't talk much. When it's over, we both head to Art and Music, but her table partner is Micah Davies. "Good lunch?" Peeta asks when he arrives. He always asks.

"Fine, you?"

"Fine. Can I see your project now?"

I laugh. "Class hasn't started."

"Fine," he laughs. "But it can't be that bad."

"It's horrifying," I say. It wasn't the worst I'd drawn, but it wasn't the best. I surprised myself with how much I knew of Peeta's features. Blonde hair that hung below his forehead, piercingly kind blue eyes, a jawline that seemed to be chiseled to perfection . . . I even remembered the freckle just below his lips. When Cinna told us to pull the drawings out, I did, but I kept mine flipped over.

"I don't think so," Peeta laughs, grabbing it from me and looking at it. He raised his eyebrows. "This is not nearly as bad as I was expecting."

"Gee, thanks," I say.

"Not like that," he says. "It's very detailed. Generally you don't take the time to detail your drawings."

"We all can't be amazing artists like you," I say defensively.

"It's really good," he insists. "Just like looking into a mirror."

I laugh. "Let me see mine."

He hands it to me. When I see it, I'm genuinely speechless. "Peeta. It's beautiful."

He smiles. "Well, it is you."

I blush. "Please pass up the portraits of your table partner, please," Cinna says softly.

I stare at mine for just a few seconds longer. His is so intricately detailed, it's almost as if I'd been posing for it. But of course I hadn't. "It's amazing," I whisper to him as Cinna assigns the next project. "It really is."

He smiles. "I liked drawing you," he shrugs. "Maybe you'd like me to do it more often?"

I laugh. "Pay attention."

". . . a sunset," Cinna says. "This will be a joint project between you and your table partner. You'll view a sunset together in different places all over the district – it's your choice. I will tell you that if you do it from a generic place, like the roof of your house or in a tree, I will dock points. You'll draw it together, based on what you saw. This project is going to be used to open your eyes to other people's perceptions of what you see. It will be due Friday. You can use the remainder of the Art time to decide on a location as well as a time."

Today was Tuesday. "I work from after school til close on Wednesday and Thursday," Peeta says. "Is there any way we could do it tonight?"

"That shouldn't be a problem," I say. I've done all my hunting and Prim can stay at home with my mother.

"Where should we do it?" he asks. "I don't really know many places."

I think. "I know a place," I say. "But I can't tell you where it is. You'll have to trust me."

He shrugs. "Okay."

"Mr. Mellark and Miss Everdeen, may I see you at my desk for a moment?" asks Cinna.

We look at each other quickly and stand. "I have fantastic news for the both of you," Cinna says. "I don't know if you're aware of this, but there is a fantastic academy for the arts in District 7. It's open to kids all over Panem. There are two spots available and two full academic scholarships available. I've been asked if I have any students interested and I immediately thought of you two. I sent in some of your paintings, Peeta, and I sent in some recordings of you singing and playing the piano, Katniss. You've been accepted. It's up to you whether you want to go or not."

"Full academic scholarships?" I choke out.

"You don't have to pay one cent," Cinna says. "Now, there's one dormitory open, so you two would have to share. Generally, they put two girls or two boys in a dormitory, but I informed them that you're very responsible and the academy as no problem with you rooming."

"When would we start?" Peeta asks.

"October 19th," Cinna says. "It's the start of the second half of their semester. Are you interested?"

"I can't," I say. It's such a good opportunity, though. It pains me just to say I can't go. "My little sister, my mother . . . I can't just leave."

"You can, actually," Cinna says. "It's your decision, Katniss. If it's Primrose you're worried about, I'll keep an eye on her personally for you."

"I'm interested," Peeta says. "I'll have to talk to my parents, but I'm very interested."

Cinna smiles warmly. "Good. Katniss, I'm going to give you until Friday to think about it. I'll need your final answers by then."

I don't pay attention at all during Music. I think about the opportunity. This could set me up to actually be successful – to get my mother and sister out of the Seam. I could learn as much about Music as I wanted. That's all I've really liked, anyway. But to leave Prim – to go all the way across the country to District 7? It was a huge decision.

I change in the locker room during Physical Education and meet Peeta in the actual gymnasium. Our table partners become our 'fitness partners' during Physical Education. "Are you thinking about it?" Peeta asks as we jog our laps.

"Yeah," I say.

"I'm going to go," Peeta says. "If my parents give me the okay. I mean, it's a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, Katniss."

"You don't think I don't know that?" I snap.

"Sorry," he backs off. "It would just be nice to have a friend up there with me, you know."

I pause. "I would really love to go. I just don't think I can leave Prim."

"I could have my father keep an eye on her," Peeta offers. "Make sure she's eating, getting to and from school. You know, my dad and your mom were really close."

"I'll keep thinking."

We do our push-ups, sit-ups, and we run again before Mr. Crane tells us to play one-on-one with the basketballs. We play halfheartedly for about a half an hour.

"When are we going tonight?" he asks.

"Oh, right," I say. "The sunset. Right after school, it's a long hike."

"Where are we going?" he asks as we head inside.

"You'll know when we get there," I say. "Meet me outside the girl's locker room after school."


	2. Chapter 2

"We have to stop by in the lower school to tell Prim where we'll be," I say.

"I can drive her home," Peeta offers. "We can stop by the bakery after, get some food so we don't starve out there."

"You have a car?" I ask, dumbfounded.

He laughs. "I do."

We make the rest of the journey to the lower school in silence. "Hey," I say when I see her.

"Who's the boy?" Prim asks.

"I'm Peeta, Katniss's table partner," Peeta says. "She talks about you a lot."

Prim smiles. "Hi, Peeta. I'm Prim."

"Peeta's going to drive you home and then he and I have an art project to do," I say. "You're going to be home with Mom all night."

Prim nods. "Okay."

While walking to the car, Peeta says, "Have you ever heard your sister sing?"

"All the time," Prim gushes. "She used to sing me to sleep."

"Well, Katniss and I got accepted into an arts school in District 7," Peeta says.

"Peeta," I warn.

"Full academic scholarships and everything," Peeta says. "But she says she can't go because of you."

"Peeta!" I whisper, tugging his arm. He stops, but he's said enough.

"Katniss, you have to go!" Prim says. "Mom will say the same thing."

"We can talk about this later," I say. Peeta starts the car and begins to drive.

"She has until Friday to make a decision," Peeta says quickly. "Prim, make her make the right decision."

"Don't you worry, Peeta," Prim says. "She'll make the right decision."

I guide Peeta to our house, my voice full of hostility. We drop Prim off and I tell her to tell our mother where I'd be.

"Bye, Peeta," Prim says. "I'll make sure she goes to that arts school with you."

Once Prim closes the front door, Peeta begins to drive towards the bakery and says, "Okay, give it to me."

I'm taken-aback. "You were getting ready to scream at me," he says. "Go ahead, I deserve it."

I pause. "I . . . just drive."

He goes to the bakery to get food and I direct him to the Meadow.

"We're watching from the Meadow?" he asks. "That's not a long hike."

"We're starting in the Meadow," I correct.

"Are we going into the woods?" he asks.

I nod. "You aren't going to fib, are you?"

"I love it out here!" Peeta shouts two hours later. "I feel so free!"

"Shut up!" I say.

"Who's going to hear me?" he laughs. "We're a ways away from the fence."

I don't argue. He keeps up with me and doesn't complain at all during the somewhat difficult hike. "Are we going to be there by sunset?" Peeta asks.

"We're here," I say as we cross over the last of the thicket and head to the clearing.

"Oh my God," Peeta says softly behind me. I drop my backpack on the ground just in front of the lake. _My _lake. "Katniss . . . this is so beautiful."

"I've never brought anyone here before," I say. "My father showed this lake to me before he . . ."

"Thank you for bringing me," he says.

"You have a good artistic reputation to keep," I say. "The sunsets here beat sunsets anywhere else."

He drops his backpack next to mine. "How long until sunset, do you think? A couple hours?"

I nod. He pulls out a bit of bread and splits it in half, handing me one half. I grab it after a moment's pause. He notices. "You alright?"

"Why did I bring you here?" I ask, turning to face him.

He falters. "For the . . . art project?"

"Not that," I say. "Why did I bring _you _to _my _lake?"

"Because I have an artistic reputation to uphold?" he feebly jokes.

"Why am I different around you than I am around everyone else?" I continue to ask. "Why do I let you do things for me but I don't let anyone else do anything for me? Why have I kept every single one of the drawings you've given to me?"

He pauses for a minute. "Those are questions I can't answer, Katniss," he says. "Those are questions you have to answer for yourself. But I'd like to know the answers, too."

I sit down and he sits next to me. "Okay, here's one you can answer," I say. "Why do you always give me drawings?"

He shrugs. "Because you always take them, in the end," he says. "And you always say I'm a good drawer, a good painter. Even when we were little. Every artist wants approval from a harsh critic."

"And I'm a harsh critic?"

"Yes," Peeta laughs.

We sit in silence for a while. "Are you going to go?" Peeta asks. "To the arts school?"

I sigh. "I really want to."

"My father will look after Prim," Peeta assures me. "We'll be back for holidays. For summer. And I'll be there, it's not like you're going alone. And it's not like you don't know me. We've been sitting next to each other for twelve years. It's the best opportunity you'll ever be given, I know it. And you know it, too."

I don't answer. "We'd have to share a dormitory."

"Good," he says. "That way you can't ditch me once we get to campus."

"I wouldn't ditch you," I scoff.

"No?" he asks.

"You'd be the only person I know," I say. "If I go –"

"When you go," Peeta corrects.

"You'll be my only friend. And I'm not good at making friends."

"I want you to go," Peeta says softly. "I really, _really _want you to go."

"How will I pay for food?" I ask.

"It's a full scholarship," Peeta says. "Classes, room, food, I'd imagine." He pauses. "And, if you go, I'll buy you a 'Panem Academy for the Arts' tee-shirt."

I laugh. "Say you'll go," Peeta urges. "Say you'll go."

I think for a long moment. "I'll go."

We watch in silence as the early October sun dips below the horizon. We begin the drawing but the light is gone, so I suggest we head back.

"The clouds look awfully mean," Peeta points out.

I look up. "There's a big storm coming," I say softly. "Damn it."

"What?" he asks.

"We don't have time to get out of the woods before it starts," I say. "We don't even have time to get halfway to the fence before it starts."

"What're you saying?" Peeta asks.

"I'm saying we can't leave," I say. "It's way too dangerous to be hiking in the woods at night, let alone during a huge storm."

"So we're staying the night in the woods?" he asks.

I nod. "In that cottage," I say, pointing to it. "We need firewood and lots of it."

"I'm on it," he says. "Are there blankets and stuff in there?"

"Should be," I say.

He looks at my quizzically. "Have you stayed out here before?"

"Just get firewood," I say, heading towards the cottage. He watches me for a moment before heading to a huge stack of wood just before the thicket. He comes in with an armful and goes back out four times.

"Good?" he asks.

I nod. The pile would last us days. We just have to last the night. "Should we do our homework?" Peeta asks.

"Why?" Katniss asks. "In a week we won't be going here anymore."

"True," Peeta says. "What do you want to do, then?"

I shrug. "Light a fire." It doesn't take me long and once it's lit, Peeta sets up two beds out of the blankets right next to each other on the floor near the fire.

"My parents are going to flip out," Peeta says.

"Once the storm's over, we'll leave," I say. "Even if it's still dark."

He nods. "Sounds good."

I pull out my braid and untangle my hair. He stares at me as I do this. "I've never seen your hair out of a braid," he says softly, sliding over to sit beside me.

"If we're going to be rooming together, you should get used to it," I say.

He reaches a hand out to touch it. My hand makes a movement to stop him, but I stop myself. He runs his fingers through my hair and I genuinely enjoy the sensation of someone else's fingers in my hair. "You should wear it down more often," he whispers. "It looks beautiful."

My breath hitches when his fingers brush against my bare neck. He takes it as a shiver. "Are you cold?" he asks, but he's already pulling his jacket off.

"No, you keep it," I say, but it's futile. He drapes it over my shoulders. Underneath, he's in a plain black hooded sweatshirt.

"I'm fine," he says.

I go to re-braid my hair but he stops me. "Leave it," he says. "It looks nice." I drop my hands to my lap and we sit in silence for a minute.

"It's been a weird day," he says. I nod in response.

"Will you get mad if I make it a little weirder?" he asks.

I look at him curiously. "What do you mean?"

And before I know it, he leans forward and plants his lips softly on mine.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time I realize what he's doing, he's already pulled away. "I'm sorry," he says quickly. "I'm an idiot. I should just –"

Before I know what I'm doing, I lean forward and kiss him. His lips respond almost immediately. He puts one hand on my waist and the other goes back to my hair. I put my hands on his chest. He pulls me a little closer to him and I let myself move forward. The first clap of thunder frightens both of his and we part sloppily. We both laugh a little nervously and pull away from each other. The rain begins to fall and we can hear it hit the roof loudly.

"I didn't expect that," he says honestly.

"I didn't either," I say.

He smiles nervously. "Do you remember all those questions you asked earlier?" I nod. "Do you think it's safe to say that the answer to all those questions is that you . . . maybe have feelings for me?"

I pause. "I don't know."

Do I have feelings for Peeta Mellark? It's not something I've ever thought about before. Sure, he's my friend. He has been for twelve years. But is he more? I only agreed to go to that stupid school because Peeta wanted me to go so badly. Peeta and I have done every school project together over the years. I feel different about him than I feel about anyone. Does that equate to having feelings for someone?

"I like you," Peeta says. "A lot. Like, a _lot_."

"For how long?" I ask softly.

He looks down sheepishly. "Twelve years."

I turn to stare at him. "Are you kidding me?" I asked.

He shakes his head. "You've liked me for twelve years and you decide to make your move _now_?"

He laughs. "Everything is different with you, Katniss. With any other girl, I would've made my move twelve years ago."

"Then why didn't you?" I ask.

"I've been mustering up the courage to kiss you for twelve years," he says softly. "You were worth the wait."

I blush. "Yes," I say softly.

"Yes what?" Peeta asks, confused.

"All those questions I asked?" I say. "It's because I have feelings for you."

"Since when?" he mocks.

"I don't know," I say. "It must've been before the first time you have me a picture, because I kept them all."

"We were seven," he says quietly. "It took me two years to muster up the courage to give you that painting."

"It takes you a long time to muster up courage, mister," I tease.

"If I had kissed you twelve years ago, what would you have done?" he asks.

"I probably would've smacked you," I laugh.

"Exactly," he laughs. "And if I did it right now?"

I swallow. "I wouldn't object."

He smiles widely and leans over to kiss me again. This time, it's less tentative, but more curious. I feel his tongue run along my bottom lip. _Oh, hell_, I think. _Am I supposed to let his tongue in my mouth? _I hear they call it 'French kissing', when you put your tongue in someone else's mouth. I've never found it appealing, but I part my lips anyway. His tongue and mine meet halfway. I feel myself get dizzy and I'm lucky we're not standing, because my knees would've given out. Peeta must've found his confidence, because he puts a hand on my lower back and slowly climbs on top of me. I lay back on the ground and he hovers over me, using both hands to hold himself up. I put my hands on his cheek, in his hair . . . it's so unlike me, yet I love every second of it.

When he pulls away, he smiles widely and I return the smile. He lifts himself off me. "Should we head to bed?" he asks. I nod. We lay down in the beds he'd made. He kisses me softly once and then I close my eyes.

"Katniss," Peeta says quietly, shaking me awake. "Katniss, the storm's over."

I open my eyes. "It's over?"

He nods. "Should we head out?"

I nod. When we arrive back in Peeta's car, it's 4:26 in the morning. "Damn it," he says. "My brothers are probably going to think that you and I were . . . you know."

I laugh. "That's gross."

"Is your mom going to kill you?" he asks, speeding towards my house. "I'll come in, tell her everything is fine –"

"It's Prim you're going to have to answer to," I say.

"I'll pick you up for school," he offers. "It's really muddy."

"Okay," I agree. "I'll talk to my mom about the arts school."

"You better," he says. "I'll talk to my parents." He pulls into my driveway. "I had a great time tonight, Katniss."

I smile. "Me, too."

"We'll have lots of great nights at the arts school, too," he promises. He kisses me softly before I get out of the car and head to my door. I wave at him one last time before I enter the house. Nobody's awake, so I just sneak to my room and go back to sleep.

"What time did you get in, Katniss?" my mother asks the next morning.

"Late," I fib. "The storm held us up a bit."

"I talked to Mom about the arts school, Katniss," Prim says. "She wants you to go."

"Katniss, it's such an opportunity," Mom says. "You have to go."

"Really?" I ask. "I can go?"

"Of course," Mom says. "You want to go?"

"Peeta's going," Prim says.

"Who's Peeta?"

"Her table partner," Prim says. "He totally likes her."

I don't argue as I eat a buttered piece of bread. "She likes him," Prim continues. "I think, anyway."

I don't reply. I merely pack my backpack. "You seem awfully quiet," Mom notices. "Is there something going on with this boy?"

"I don't know," I say honestly. "He's picking us up for school, Prim."

"Did he kiss you yesterday?" Prim teases. When I don't reply, she screams. "That handsome boy that drove us home yesterday kissed you?"

I nodded. "Three times."

"Katniss!" my mother says. "And I'm supposed to let you go across the country with this boy?"

"Um, yes," I say. "Prim, he's here. See you later, Mom."

We walk out to Peeta's car. "Hey," he says, his window rolled down. "I'm going to the arts school. My dad said yes, my mom threw a pot through the window. But it's okay, my dad says I have to go."

"My mom said yes," I tell him, hopping into the passenger's seat. "I'm going, too."

His smile widens. "Good morning, Prim, how are you today?"

"I'm good, you?" she asks.

"I'm doing alright."

"Sounds to me like you're doing better than 'alright'," Prim says. "What exactly are your intentions with my sister?"

Peeta laughs.

"Primrose!" I scold.

"My intentions are to make her very happy," Peeta says. "Is that alright with you?"

Prim frowns at him. "You sound like you're lying."

"I'll pinkie promise," Peeta says.

"No crosses?" Prim asks.

"No way."

When we got to school, Prim walked herself down to the Lower School and Peeta and I begin to walk to Mr. Abernathy's room. We make a detour into an empty hallway first. "Hey," he says with a shy smile.

"Hi," I say.

"What was with Prim asking about my intentions?" he asks.

I laugh. "I told them. About how we . . . kissed."

He smiles. "My intentions are to make you very happy," he says. "I even did some research on the school."

"Did you get any sleep last night?" I ask.

He shook his head. "Not really, no," he says. "But that's beside the point. I did research. It's _really _nice. They had pictures of the dorms – two bedrooms, a bathroom, and what they call a 'common room.' It's like a kitchen and a living room with a _huge _TV and couches."

"Did you research anything about the actual education part?" I ask.

He laughs. "Yeah. We take the required classes in the mornings – English, Math, Science, and History. After lunch, we take our 'major' classes."

"Major?" I ask.

"You're majoring in music, I'm majoring in art," he says.

The ten minute bell rings. "When do we leave?" I ask.

"I don't know," he shrugs. "Probably soon. October 19th is a week from tomorrow." He looks at me and we stare at each other for a moment.

"You can kiss me if you want," I say softly.

He smiles and laughs slightly. "I think I will." He leans forward and kisses me on the lips. His hands are on my hips and and he steadies me when my knees buckle slightly. When he pulls away, he's smiling, like always.

"I wish I wasn't working tonight," he says softly.

"Why?" I ask.

"I want to take you out on a proper date," Peeta says.

I smile. "You don't have to do that."

"I want to," he says. He pauses. "You know, it's just me at the bakery tonight. My brother Rye has a date and my older brother Dave is married and doesn't live with us anymore. My parents are going to a friends' house. Wednesdays are usually slow, if you maybe want to come over? Watch me work a little bit?"

I smile. "I'd like that."

The day passes slowly. We act like we normally do, except we talk a little bit more. When we arrive in Art, Cinna calls us to his desk.

"Have you made a decision?" he asks.

"We're both going," Peeta beams. "We both have permission from our parents, as well." Cinna's grin broadens.

"I'll call the academy now," Cinna says. "Wait. Your parents do know you'll be boarding together, right?"

We both nod, although I think we're both lying. "I'm so happy for you both," Cinna says. "You start on the nineteenth, but you'll leave on the fifteenth. That will get you there on the seventeenth and you'll have two days to settle in before classes begin."

"How will we be getting there?" Peeta asks.

"Mr. Mellark, I believe you have a car?"

"I do," Peeta says. "Am I driving?"

"If you want your car on campus, yes," Cinna says. "Miss Everdeen, do you have a car?"

"No," I say.

"Well, Mr. Mellark can drive you," Cinna decides. "Remember, the fifteenth is just four days away. You'll come home on December 18th for three weeks of a holiday break. Miss Everdeen, you may leave. Mr. Mellark, may I speak with you for a moment?"

I head back to my seat and Peeta and Cinna continue to talk. When Peeta returns, his face is a bright shade of red. "Everything okay?" I ask.

"He just said he knows that there's been something going on between us for quite a few years and he's asked me to be a gentleman," Peeta says.

"A few years?" I say.

He smiles. "We have been kind of flirty ever since we entered the Higher School."

I laugh.

At the end of the day, Peeta drives Prim and I home and he tells me to swing around the bakery at seven. He kisses me goodbye, much to Prim's disgust. I begin packing and tell my mother what the plan is. She agrees, but tells me that I have to behave myself, especially since Peeta and I have a 'budding relationship.' At six forty five, I leave the house and walk towards the bakery. Peeta's alone, setting up some cupcakes in a display case.

"Hey!" he says when I walk in. He kisses me hello and motions for me to come behind the counter. "Want anything?"

"I don't have any –"

"It's on me," he says. "Quit worrying about money."

"I'm not hungry," I lie.

"Don't lie to me," he says. He pulls a cookie out of a display case and hands it to me. "I made that fresh not twenty minutes ago. I take a bite and it melts in my mouth.

"Oh my God," I say. "You're going to make cookies _all the time _while we're in District 7."

"Fine by me," he laughs. "It's been really slow tonight. Do you want to watch me bake some bread?"

"Sure," I say. I watch him knead the dough and explain the steps. By the time he places it in the oven, it's almost eight. "When does the bakery close?"

"Nine thirty on Wednesdays," Peeta says. "My parents shouldn't be home until eleven or midnight, though."

Peeta has one or two customers over the next hour and a half and then he begins to close the shop. He locks the door and closes the blinds. I follow him into the kitchen as he cleans up the counters and turns off the big ovens. He turns out the light and pulls me upstairs. "This is where I live," he says. It's small – way smaller than I would've imagined. I'm going to run upstairs to change really quickly. Just hang here for a second." He's back in no time at all.

"What do you want to do?" he asks.

"I don't know," I say. "What do you want to do?"

He raises his eyebrows. He walks forward and places his hands on my hips and kisses me. I put my hands on his shoulders. Our kiss intensifies quicker than the one we'd had the night before. I wrap my arms around his neck and he pulls me as close as possible. We break away when we hear a noise at the door. I look to him, panicked. He grabs my hand and pulls me up to his bedroom. I can hear a nasty shouting match going on downstairs.

"Peeta . . .?" I ask, absolutely terrified.

"C'mere," he says. I walk into his arms and he hugs me until we hear footsteps. He points to the closet silently and plops down on his bed and opens a book. I get in his closet just as his door opens.

"Hey, Peet," a male's voice says. "How was business tonight?"

"Super slow," Peeta says. I hear him snap the book closed and sit up.

"Did Katniss come over?"

"For a little bit," Peeta lies. "We made some bread and she left after I closed up."

"You really like that girl, don't you?"

I feel myself begin to blush. "I have for twelve years, Dad."

"She's a very nice girl," Mr. Mellark says. "Very pretty, too. She has my approval, you know. She always has."

I know Peeta's smiling. "Thanks, Dad," he says. "She . . ." he sighs.

"Oh, God," Mr. Mellark laughs. "You're a goner."

"A goner?" Peeta asks.

"You can't stop smiling," Mr. Mellark says. "I want you to be happy, buddy. It's obvious this girl makes you happy."

"She's perfect, Dad," Peeta says. I blush even redder. I feel like he's talking right to me. "She's beautiful, smart, funny . . . her singing voice gives me chills every time I hear it. Everything about her is just . . . I never want to be without her. She's just so perfect." I blush so red and I seriously consider leaving the closet, running to Peeta, and kissing him for the rest of my life.

"Peeta, look at me," his father says. "You see your mother and I, right? How much we . . . fight? Don't you ever, _ever_, let this girl go. You feel for Katniss what I felt for Katniss's mother, but I let her go. It's one of my biggest regrets. Don't ever forget that, okay?"

"Okay," Peeta says.

"Good night, son," Mr. Mellark says. I hear him get up and close the door as he leaves. I hear Peeta get up and walk to the closet. When he opens the door, I waste no time. I wrap my arms around his neck and we kiss more passionately than we ever have. We hear someone in the hallway, so he lifts me up and backs me into the closet, closes the door, and gently leans me against the wall. I hear a woman's voice yelling for Peeta.

"Peeta, you should –" I say, but he cuts me off.

"Just let me kiss you," he says, his lips back on mine in an instant. So I do what he asks. I let him kiss me until long after the sounds in the hallway have subsided and hours after I should have returned home.


	4. Chapter 4

"Seven AM tomorrow!" Peeta says to me on the fourteenth. "We'll load all your stuff and head out. We have forty hours of driving to do in two days."

"_You _have forty hours of driving to do in two days," I correct.

He laughs. "Well, _you _have forty hours of navigating to do in two days," he says. "We're stopping in District 9 for one of the nights."

"We've been through this a thousand times," I say.

He smiles. "Seven AM. Don't oversleep."

"Wouldn't dream of it," I laugh. I kiss him good-night and head inside.

The next morning, my mother, Prim, Peeta, and I pack all my things into Peeta's car and we head out. He stops at a drive-thru to purchase breakfast, but other than that, we drive basically nonstop all day and well into the night.

"Tired?" he asks, putting a hand on my knee. I nod. "Let's find a place to stop for the night."

We stay in a hotel – Peeta in one bed, me in the other – and leave early the next morning. That night, we get within four hours of the arts school, so we stop for the night and decide that we'll leave the next morning at noon, since we aren't supposed to arrive until four on the seventeenth.

When we arrive, I could see that Peeta and I were in for a culture shock. The building was beautiful – better than anything I'd ever seen in District 12. A man dressed in a crisp suit meets us at the gates and directs us to the parking lot in front of the dormitories.

"Cinna told us you were to be trusted to share a dorm," says the man, who introduced himself as Anthony Carver, Dean of Students for the academy. "If we hear of any funny business, we will make other arrangements."

"No need to worry, Mr. Carver," Peeta assures him. Mr. Carver shows us to the very end of the hallway on the third floor on the dormitory building.

"Breakfast is from 7:00 AM through 8:00 AM every morning," he begins. "Lunch is 12:00 PM to 1:00 PM. Dinner is 6:00 PM through 7:00 PM. Any other snacks can be kept in your dormitory fridge and you're welcome to make your own food, although the cafeteria food is free. Your requisite classes are from 8:00 AM to 12:00 PM. After lunch, you'll head to your major classes from 1:00 PM to 4:00 PM. The rest of the day is yours. Students may leave campus during the school week from 4:00 PM to 8:00 PM. On Fridays, you may be out until curfew for the 17s, which is 11:00 PM. On Saturday, you may leave from 7:00 AM until your 11:00 PM. On Sundays, you may leave from 7:00 AM to 6:00 PM. Any infraction of the rules will buy you one strike. Three strikes, you're out. Understood?"

We nod.

"Well, hopefully I won't see you around," Mr. Carver says. "If I do, it means you're in trouble."

He leaves the room and Peeta and I are left alone.

"Look at this place!" he cries. "Holy _shit_!"

I laugh. We tour the dormitory. One bedroom has a patio – perks of being at the end of the hall, I suppose. The bathroom connects the bedrooms and the common room takes up the rest. "This is nice," Peeta says. "Like, really nice."

"Who gets the patio bedroom?" I ask.

"You want it, don't you?" Peeta asks.

I smile. "Yes."

"Take it," he says. "I don't need a patio."

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Positive."

Peeta unloads all our things. I offer to help, but he says no. Around the third trip, a couple of strange boys enter the room.

"Katniss!" Peeta says. "These guys live down the hall. This is Cato, he's from 2. The other one's Gale, he comes from 11. This is Katniss, my girlfriend."

_Girlfriend?_ I wonder. _But he never even asked me to be his girlfriend. He's probably just marking his territory._

"Nice to meet you, Katniss," Cato says.

"Yep," Gale agrees. "Where do these go, Peeta?"

"Bedroom with the patio," Peeta points. With the help of Cato and Gale, the car is unloaded quickly. As Cato and Gale are leaving, I hear Cato say, "Damn, dude, she's _fine_."

Peeta snickers as he closes the door. "He's got a point," Peeta justifies. "You are _fine_."

I smile. "Should we unpack?"

Peeta shrugs. "Sure." It doesn't take long to unpack – we don't have very many possessions. At six, Peeta saunters into my room and sits on my bed. "It's a Saturday. We can go out until eleven. We can explore a little bit, if you want."

"Don't you want to go to dinner first?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "We'll get food."

"I don't have money."

Peeta scoffs. "Like I'm going to let you pay."

"Peeta . . ." I begin, but he stops me.

"Stop worrying about money, okay?" he asks. "I've been working at the bakery for years and I get paid a decent amount. I've got enough for the both of us."

"But I don't want to make you pay for everything," I say.

"Katniss, you're my _girlfriend_," he says.

"You never asked me to be your girlfriend!" I blurt out. He looks taken-aback. "I'm sorry," I say. "It's not that I don't want to be your girlfriend, you just didn't . . . ask."

He smiles. "No, I'm sorry. I should've asked." He pauses. "Katniss, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

I smile shyly and nod. He kisses me softly and grabs my hand. I lock the door and we head to Peeta's car.

"It's the new kids!" shout a couple of girls at the end of the hallway.

"Um, hi," Peeta says.

"Hi!" says one of the girls vivaciously. "I'm Glimmer, from 1. I major in music. This is Clove, she's from 2. She majors in art."

"I'm Peeta," he says. "From 12. I'm majoring in art. This is my girlfriend, Katniss. She's majoring in music."

"Girlfriend?" Glimmer asks.

He nods.

"Damn," she says. "You're adorable."

I feel a pang of jealously but Peeta just smiles. "Thanks. I think."

"Where are you going?" asks Clove.

"We were going to go out and explore a little bit," Peeta says.

"Well, have fun!" Glimmer says before walking away.

When we get to Peeta's car, I groan. "I don't think I can deal with the people here."

Peeta smiles. "Yes, but you have me."

"Yeah, you're alright," I tease.

He smiles and drives us off-campus. "I think we go to dinner and then go grocery shopping," he says. "I don't want to eat cafeteria food every night."

I shrug. "Sounds good."

When we return back to campus, it's around nine o'clock. We unload the groceries and put them in the fridge and the cabinets. I go to shower. After I shower, Peeta does. That night, we snuggle on the couch and watch television.

"Did we lock the door?" I ask absentmindedly as Peeta continues to play with my hair.

"I didn't," Peeta replies. I stand up to lock the door. Peeta stands, as well. He's dressed in fitted plaid pajama bottoms and a white tee-shirt. I'm wearing a white tank-top and flannel blue pajama bottoms. He walks towards me, places his hands on my hips, and kisses me. I kiss him back. He lifts me into the air and walks us back to the couch. Our tongues merge and he lets out a soft groan. I'm surprised – he hasn't made noise during any of our kisses before. Is that normal? I guess it meant that I was doing something right, because he brought his hands to my hair and pulled me closer to him. He was sitting on the couch and I was straddling him. I start to feel something I haven't felt during any of our kisses before, and I think Peeta agrees, because I start to feel a genuine hardness below me. I know what that means, and it terrifies me. He pulls away quickly and I get off him.

"I'm . . . sorry," I say.

He blushes but chuckles softly. "I'm going to bed. Good-night, Katniss." He kisses my forehead and walks to his bedroom. He closes the door. I sit on the couch for a few more minutes as I listen to him in his bedroom, making soft, grunting noises. I know exactly what he's doing.

And I find it extremely alarming that the thought of Peeta jerking off doesn't scare me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's taken a couple days to update, my family came in to town for our annual weekend-after-Christmas Christmas celebration haha.**

**Enjoy! :)**

Time passes quickly. When classes start, Peeta and I sit together for the requisites and then we part ways for the major classes. Gale, the boy who helped Peeta unload the car, majors in music as well, so I sit with him. Rue, a little girl who's also from 11, becomes one of my friends, too. She reminds me of Prim.

Peeta and I spend our evenings at the kitchen table doing homework, eating the cookies Peeta loves making, and watching television. We leave campus on Saturdays for what Peeta calls 'date-night' and on Sundays for breakfast. We go grocery shopping on Wednesday evenings. He makes dinner a few nights a week, but we go to the cafeteria for many meals, as well. We sit with Peeta's friends from the art classes, Cato, Marvel, Clove, and Thresh. Rue and Gale join us sometimes, too.

Peeta and I kiss. A lot. Generally, every night ends with an intense make-out session and Peeta gets an erection. Lately, I've started feeling a warmth between my legs. However nice it feels to kiss Peeta, I'm not ready to make any jumps in our relationship.

In early November, snow begins to fall and it doesn't stop. "It's intense out there," Peeta says about a month after we've arrived at school. We finish getting ready and head to the dining hall for breakfast.

"My last period of the day is canceled," Peeta says. "The teacher's sick. I'll make dinner, okay?"

I nod. The day goes by fairly quickly, as they normally do. I enjoy my classes way more than I did in District 12. Normally, Peeta and I meet at a midpoint between our last classes and head back to our dormitory. Since his last period class was canceled, I trudge through the snow alone and back to the dormitory building. When I arrive on the third floor, I see our door is open. I assume Peeta has friends over.

When I walk through the door, however, I see Peeta's lips on another girl's lips and his hands on another girl's shoulders. I don't think he's noticed me.

"Peeta?" I say, tears already forming.

Peeta pushes the girl away immediately. "I have a girlfriend!" he shouts. "And she's right behind you!"

The girl turns. I recognize her as Clove, Glimmer's friend. "She's a prude," Clove says. "I can give you what you want."

"I have all I want!" Peeta shouts. "_Get out!_"

The girl scowls at me and then leaves.

"Katniss, I can explain –"

"I'm sorry," I say, the first of the tears falling. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Katniss, c'mon," Peeta says. "I don't like her. I can't stand her, actually."

"It didn't look that way," I say.

"Katniss, please," Peeta says. I walk out the door. The hallway's empty – most kids like to go sledding after school gets out. I'd imagine that we're the only students home. Well, except for Clove. Peeta follows and I start running.

"Leave me alone!" I say.

He puts his arms around my waist and pulls me back, forcing me against the wall. He pins me with his hips and holds his hands against my shoulders. "You're going to listen to me," he says. "She's had a crush on me since we got here. She came and tried to get me to kiss her and I wouldn't. Because of _you_."

"But you did kiss her!" I shout. I'm crying harder than I have in years.

"She forced me!" he shouts. "God, Katniss, you know I wouldn't do anything like this to you!"

"No, I don't," I yell. "We haven't been together that long. Go be happy with Clove."

"I want to be happy with you!" he shouts back.

"She'll do things for you that I won't!" I yell. He tries to wipe the tears from my eyes, but I shove his hand away.

"I don't care if she's easy!" Peeta shouts. "I don't care that you aren't comfortable with that! I'm just happy to be with you!"

"Just let me go!" I shout. "I want to go home."

"No!"

"Why?" I demand.

"Because I love you, damn it!" he screams. "I love you!" My eyes go wide with shock. "I've loved you since the first second I saw you," he whispers. "I've loved you since that first day in 5s. I've loved you forever."

"Peeta . . ." I say.

"I love everything about you," he says. "I love your hair, your eyes, your smile, your voice. I love the way your hair feels when I play with it. I love the way your lips feel against mine. I love how peaceful you look when you fall asleep when we're watching TV at night. I love the way you taste, the way you bite your lip when you're nervous, how you blush about _everything_ . . . I just . . . I love everything about you. I would _never _cheat on you with another girl. _Never_. I want to be with you forever. _Just _you. You're all that I need. Forever."

I grab his hand off my shoulder and pull him into our dormitory. I close the door and lock it.

"Katniss . . .?" he says, but I crash my lips to his before he can say anything more. He's surprised, but he brings his hands to my waist and pulls me close. Our tongues combine as Peeta grabs my thighs and lifts me up. He backs me against the wall. My hands are in his hair, and he pulls me as close as humanly possible. "Do you forgive me?" he asks breathlessly in between kisses.

I nod. "I'm sorry I doubted you," I say. "And I love you."

Wait. Did I just say I love you? Do I . . . love him? Obviously I have very, very deep feelings for him. Is it love? I don't know what love is. At least, I don't know if I do. The way Peeta makes me feel . . . I think it might be love.

He looks at me skeptically for a moment. "Really?"

I nod.

He crashes his lips to mine again. His erection forms and he pulls away. "I'm sorry," he says.

"No," I say.

"No . . .?" he asks.

"You say you love me? Prove it." My boldness astounds me and obviously it astounds Peeta.

"Katniss," he says. "I love you, I really, _really _love you, but are you ready to . . . you know . . . make love to me?"

I nod. "Yes."

He smiles and gently carries me to my bedroom. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for this," Peeta whispers. He closes my door and comes to meet me on my bed. I kiss him. He rolls me over so I'm on top and slowly pulls my shirt over my head. He throws it on the floor. His hands on my bare skin makes me shiver. I pull at the bottom of his shirt and he rips it off. I haven't seen Peeta shirtless since we did the swimming unit in Physical Education way back in 13s. Needless to say, he is much, _much _bigger than he was then.

"Like what you see?" he teases.

I laugh nervously. He unbuttons my jeans and slowly pulls them off, leaving me in just my bra and panties. He pulls his jeans off.

"You're so beautiful, Katniss," he breathes. He kisses my neck and works his way down, removing clothes that are in his way. He pulls his boxer shorts off and I get my first look at his endowment. Needless to say, I like what I see.

He brings his lips to mine again, but it's more desperate. "Oh, fuck, Katniss," he groans. "I can't wait any longer."

"Take me," I whisper softly. He groans at the sound of my voice. He takes my ankles in his hands and spreads my legs slowly.

"Tell me if you want to stop," he murmurs, bringing his lips to mine as he slowly slides inside of me. I break the kiss with a gasp of pain. "Katniss, I'm sorry, I'll stop –"

"No," I say. "Let me get used to it."

He nods. He brings his lips to my neck. I want to tell him to stop, that I can't afford to have a hickey, but everything feels so good. "You can keep going," I say.

Almost immediately he begins to slide in and out slowly. His hands grip my waist, _hard_. But I don't care. The bliss is almost too much to bear. I never want to break away from him. I feel something building and Peeta's grunts get increasingly louder. After a few more thrusts, I feel something shoot inside of me. I respond almost immediately. Peeta lays down beside me and pulls out when he's ready.

"Oh, man," he mutters, pulling down my quilt and wrapping it around the both of us. "I don't think you know how long I've wanted to do that."

I snuggle to his bare chest, exhausted. "You're perfect, you're so perfect," he murmurs. He pauses. "You're pretty quiet."

"I'm always quiet," I say softly.

"Say something," he whispers.

"I'm not good at saying something," I mutter.

"Just tell me," he says. "Would you be willing to do that again?"

I chuckle. "Oh, yeah."

He smiles. "Good. Me, too."

And as Peeta and I took the next step in our relationship, I didn't even think about the fact that I wasn't wearing protection.


End file.
